This invention relates to novel 1,2-ethylenically unsaturated (hydroxy)-phosphinyl-containing compounds, and polymers containing such compounds.
The novel 1,2-ethylenically unsaturated (hydroxy)-phosphinyl-containing compounds of this invention are useful in preparing polymeric compositions when copolymerized with compounds containing polymerizable 1,2-ethylenically unsaturated moieties, or homopolymerized. The polymeric compositions prepared are useful in latex paints, in plastic-metal laminates, coatings for metals, and in adhesives. Polymeric compositions prepared from compounds containing 1,2-ethylenically unsaturated moieties are often contacted or applied to metals in various ways.
A major problem is to find a polymeric composition which has good adherence to particular metals. What is needed is a polymeric composition prepared from compounds containing 1,2-ethylenically unsaturated moieties which have good adherent properties to metal, and other substrates.